thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
BerryClan/Archive 1
RPG Smokeforest yawned and leaped up onto the High Ledge to watch his clan emerge from the shadows of their dens. Deerclaw hopped out of the Deputys' den as the cats slithered their way over to her. She sorted out patrols and instantly the cats parted and shifted away. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 06:59, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Slypanther poked his head into the warriors' den and gave Gorse a sharp poke to the side. "Gorse, wake up," -- 19:37, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She yawned and opened her eyes. "What?" She asked. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We're supposed to go hunting," he meowed, backing out of the warriors' den. - - - - Wolf padded silently along the BerryClan border, blending into the shadows perfectly. -- 19:52, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Oh! She stood up and followed him. ~~ Deerclaw lowered herself to the ground, a vole right ahead. She crept slowly forward and leaped! She killed with a swift bite and stood proudly. My first catch as of becoming deputy! --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:05, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Where should we hunt?" Slypanther asked, padding over to the camp entrance. Wolf heard the she-cat as she landed, fairly close to his hiding place. He could faintly make her out in the dim light; a reddish-brown she-cat. His blue eyes were narrowed, his long, curved claws sinking into the soft soil. The she-cat was just a Clan cat to him, nothing very special. Although, while he hated to admit it, she was pretty. Kind of. He let out a growl, a deep, chest-rumbling sound that was quiet, but still threatening. -- 20:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She heard him and dropped her prey. She spun around teeth bared and claws unsheathed while her eyes shone the light of battle already. She saw him and stared daring him to come closer. He's kind of.. handsome... Kind of.. She hissed and lowered to the ground ready to spring if necessary. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 23:28, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf stepped out of the shadows, though it looked like they had attached themselves to his black pelt. His dark blue eyes gleamed maliciously in the dim light, and he was a massive tom to begin with. He didn't say a word, just looked at the small she-cat in front of him. -- 23:47, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- She stayed where she was and stared back at him before finally saying, "Who are you and why are you on BerryClan territory?" Her voice was full of confidence, determination, and warning. She stood up and watched him for any signs of being a threat. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why should I tell you anything?" he asked, taking a step forward. His claws were sheathed, though they still poked out of his paws slightly. -- 00:19, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Because your on my territory!" She hissed. "And why are you speaking to a deputy like that!" She growled at him and sheathed her claws halfway though they still seemed unsheathed because she had long claws. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf looked amused, and sat down. "I really couldn't care less if your a deputy or not, whatever that is." -- 03:40, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverstep limped into the medicine cats den holding up her right paw revealing a large thorn "Flareleaf?" she called to the medicine cat, she said down as Flareleaf padded up and began to remove the needle. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- She narrowed her eyes and shrugged. She turned and went off to continue her hunt. Hm! He should have left! She looked back and them quickly looked away to look for prey. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 17:46, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolf shrugged, and figured he'd do some hunting of his own. He turned away from BerryClan territory, and headed towards his nest. (Since they went their separate ways, maybe they could meet again later, but this time Deerclaw's in his territory?) -- 20:58, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jayfrost and Icepaw entered the training clearing, Icepaw bouncing along while her mentor followed more slowly. "Can we practice the sliding move? Please? Please?" Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 04:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fleckpaw and Gorse walked out of the medicine den gossiping. Gorse became amused at her apprentice's enthusiasm and how much they are alike. ~~ Deerclaw looked back just as she caught and killed a bird. (Alright) --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 06:06, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Instead of hunting, Wolf had decided to take a quick nap, so he was asleep in his nest, his tail-tip flicking back and forth. -- 08:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jayfrost shook her head. "No. You've perfected the slide already, but you're constantly messing up on leaping and holding on to your opponent's back. We're going to practice that." Icepaw sighed. "Okay..." Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 17:42, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverstep padded out of the medicine den happily and walked over to Sunstrike, her tail slowly flicking back and forth as she sat down next to her friend.~ Greypool layed her head on her paws as she sighed happily inside the nursery, her tail on her stomach. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Deerclaw went back to camp. She decided not to report Wolf to Smokeforest but keep an eye out for him. When she reached camp she quickly put her fresh-kill away and went to the medicine den to speak with her brother, Finchleaf. "Finchleaf?" She meowed as she got there. He turned around and they spoke. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 15:33, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionheart shook his fur out, stretching as he walked out of the warrior's den. Stormblaze was watching Sparrowkit and Morningkit play in the clearing. Jaybird was dozing, pressed up against his side. "Lionheart! Can you join Smallpetal's hunting patrol?" Doveclaw meowed. The fluffy gray tom nodded, trotting over to Smallpetal, Flamefur and Gingertail. The small she-cat greeted him warmly, and he responded with an embarrassed noise. "Uh- hi.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamefur looked at Lionheart and shook his head while smiling, "Is this everyone?" he asked Smallpetal tilting his head to the side a little. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "Yes, I do believe it is." Smallpetal meowed, flicking her tail and leading the group out. Lionheart was still looking a bit flustered, licking his fluffy, generally unmanageable chest fur down. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Icepaw slowly walked to stand in front of Jayfrost, her mentor rolled her eyes. "Come on, Icepaw. After this, maybe we can do your slide move." Icepaw immediately brightened, and crouched into a leaping stance. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flareleaf happily padded out of the medicine den and sat down in the sun. Sunstrike and Silverstep went over to Flareleaf and sat down next to her happily. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- Smallpetal stopped when the patrol was well into the forest. "I think we should split up into two groups. We could catch more prey that way." Wolf padded along the BerryClan border, sticking to the shadows so that any passing cat wouldn't spot him easily. He was going to hunt around here, but he scented a hunting patrol, so he decided to hunt near his den. Veering away from the border, he made his way to his den, stopping to hunt every now and then along the way. By the times he reached his den, he had two mice dangling from his jaws. Beepaw was laying down outside of the apprentices' den, her muzzle rested on her paws and her yellow eyes showed the utter boredness she felt. Foxfang hadn't taken her out in a while, and she had nothing to do. -- 19:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Now leap!" Icepaw sprang into the air and landed squarely on Jayfrost's back, making her sink to the ground. When Jayfrost rolled over, Icepaw pummeled her with her paws, and the gray she-cat leapt up. "Good job." ~~ As Foxfang exited the warriors' den after taking a nap, he spotted with guilt Beepaw laying outside the apprentices' den, looking extremely bored. Foxfang gasped and dashed over, stopping in front of her. "Um, would you like to go out for some hunting practice?" he offered, feeling very guilty that he hadn't done so earlier. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 19:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beepaw's ears perked up. "Really? Great!" she meowed, on her paws now. -- 19:56, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Inside his mind, Foxfang let out a sigh of relief that Beepaw didn't have hard feelings. "Come on, then." He turned around and flicked his tail, walking away and out of camp. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jaybird sighed, watching Morningkit topple her brother over. "They're growing up so fast.. They'll be six moons very, very soon." Stormblaze licked the top of her head. "And we'll watch them grow into fine warriors." ~~ "I'll take Lionheart- Flamefur, you can go with Gingertail." Smallpetal decided. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jayfrost and Icepaw practiced a little while more, and once the sun reached the heigh of its ascent, Jayfrost called the training to a halt. "That's enough for today. You can go back to camp and rest now," she told her. Icepaw dipped her head to her mentor and scurried away, aching for a long nap. ~~ Foxfang turned to face Beepaw as they sat in a clearing. "Tell me what you scent in the air," he meowed. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beepaw opened her mouth slightly, and took a deep breath. "I can smell... A vole, but it must be in its burrow. And a few birds in the branches above us," she meowed, gazing up at the trees to see if she could see any birds. Smallpetal and Lionheart padded away from the two, their pelts slightly touching. "Do you wanna try fishing at the stream? I heard there's plenty of fish there right now," Smallpetal suggested. -- 06:14, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Uh- yeah, sure." Lionheart meowed, flicking his tail a bit as he turned his paws to the path to the stream. He tripped, sliding a bit before getting up and shaking the dirt from his pelt. "Ah great Forest spirits!" he hissed. ~~ "I wonder who will mentor them?" Jaybird meowed out loud. Her mate thought for a moment. "I always thought Lionheart would be a good mentor to Morningkit." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:25, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Excellent," Foxfang praised her. "We'll be having your hunting assessment soon, so I need to make sure you can pick out a certain scent from the others, which you demonstarted perfectly just now." Looking around, he flicked his tail at a squirrel at the base of a tree several cat-lengths away. "Sneak up on that squirrel and catch it." [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:32, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smallpetal let out an amused purr. "Are you okay?" Beepaw immediately dropped into a hunting crouch, making sure the wind was blowing her scent away from her prey's. After making sure she was in the right position, she leapt for the squirrel, but it dashed into a nearby hole before her claws could close in. "Mouse-dung," she hissed, sitting up. -- 07:28, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah- uh..." He sighed, using his back leg to kick some dirt from his ear. "I just slipped- the rocks.. They're uh- they're slippery." ~~ "But for Sparrowkit?" Jaybird meowed. "That's a hard one- he'd be a great apprentice for any warrior. I would give him to Smallpetal, if anything.. She seems logical for him." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 16:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Flamefur went into a hunting crouch as he noticed a bird, he narrowed his eyes as he slowly inched towards his prey silently. ~ Sunstrike padded to the training grounds with her apprentice, Moonpaw following behind her happily. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "So- where should we start?" Lionheart meowed, looking at the water. ~~ "Smallpetal? Huh.. I do think we should talk to our leaders soon, about having them apprenticed." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's go a bit further, where there's more fish," Smallpetal meowed. -- 06:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's all right," Foxfang commented sympathetically, watching as the squirrel fled into the hole. "You catch some, you lose some." Looking up, an idea popped into his head. "Why don't we try catching squirrel in the trees?" ~~ Icepaw stumbled into the apprentices' den and flopped down in her nest. Fleckpaw wasn't kidding when she said Jayfrost was a tough mentor, she remembered wearily. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionheart followed the she-cat down the stream, flicking his ears as the fish leapt out of the water every now and then. ~~ "Morningkit, Sparrowkit, how about you two go see what Leafsky's up to?" Jaybird suggested. Her kits stopped, and quickly raced to the Elder's den. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Silverstep padded out of camp and into the forst happily, her tiny paws making almost no noise as she stepped down lightly. She took a deep breathe and shook out her fur alittle before continuing her walk. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "What could stop here," Smallpetal meowed. She was already in a fishing crouch at the edge of the stream. It was quite deep, but she leaned forward a bit, careful not to let her shadow onto the water. "In the trees?" Beepaw asked, a bit reluctant. She never cared for climbing. She hated how the branches swayed in the wind when she was in a tree. She always felt like she would fall. -- 08:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Foxfang nodded. "Don't worry; I'll be just beneath you. You'll be all right." He jumped onto the lowest hanging branch of a nearby tree with ease, and looked down at Beepaw. "Ready to go?" ~~ Leafsky was startled awake by the sound of kits' paws tramping into her den. She raised her head and blinked her eyes blearily, eventually focusing the kits into her line of sight. "Morningkit and Sparrowkit?" [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:26, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beepaw nodded, and leapt onto the branch beside her mentor. She dug her claws into the soft bark as the branch swayed beneath her paws, trying to steady herself. -- 23:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You're doing fine," Foxfang meowed encouragingly. "Now hop up a few more branches." He leapt down from his branch and positioned himself below Beepaw, ready if she fell. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 21:48, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Beepaw did as she was told, and leapt onto the branch just above her. When she looked up, she could see a squirrel leaping from branch to branch. Slypanther rested outside the warriors' den, a half-eaten rabbit laying at his paws. -- 21:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi Leafsky!" Sparrowkit chirped, climbing onto the she-cat's back lightly. Morningkit trotted up slowly, standing a half-tail length away from the old she-cat. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafsky groaned dramatically. "My bones! Sparrowkit, you weigh as much as an expecting badger!" she teased. ~~ "You going to finish that?" Slypanther looked up to see Jayfrost standing in front of him. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aw come on, I'm not that ''heavy, Leafksky!" Sparrowkit grumped, sliding off of her and landing next to his sister. The two were very similar to their same-gender parents in almost every way- it was almost scary. ~~ "Ah- I think... Ah!" Lionheart tumbled into the water as he hooked a fish with his long claws, staying under for a moment before surging back to the top, looking like a fish as he paddled. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No. You can have it," Slypanther meowed, pushing it towards her with a paw. Smallpetal, caught off guard, let out a shocked squeal, and fell in after the tom. Once she managed to reach the surface, she heaved herself onto the soft grass. Shivering and soaking wet, she looked like frightened, half-drowned rat. -- 05:05, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Are you alright?" He paddled through the water, his pelt weighed down just a bit by the water he was treading through. Lionheart trotted up behind her, shaking his pelt out. "We should get back, so you don't get a cold.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 13:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm just teasing you," Leafsky told him gently. "Now, what brings you two here? A story? A game?" ~~ Jayfrost nodded her thanks and sat down beside him, taking a bite out of the rabbit and chewing silently. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.]] 23:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well mama told us to come see what you were doing!" Sparrowkit chirped. Morningkit nodded strongly, agreeing with her brother, opening her blue eyes wide as she waited for the Elder's answer. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Leafsky looked around. "Well, I'm not particularly occupied right now..." [[User:Emberstar23|'''Ember]] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 22:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah! Can you tell us a story?" Morningkit chirped, finally breaking her normally quiet nature. Sparrowkit was shaking with excitement- he always loved a story. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smallpetal shook out her pelt, accidentally sending a few droplets in Lionheart's direction. "No, I'll be fine," she insisted. "Though maybe we should go to the Sunning Stones. It'll help us dry quicker." Slypanther flicked his tail. Jayfrost had quickly finished the prey, so he got to his paws. "Do you want to come hunting with me? They fresh-kill pile's getting low." -- 00:59, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course." Leafsky cleared her throat and searched her memories for an interesting story to tell the kits. "Oh yes, there was a time long ago, when I was a warrior, and I had an important task to complete..." ~~ Jayfrost nodded her agreement, and the pair headed out into the forest. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:48, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- A pretty orange butterfly flew down in front of Lionheart, landing on his nose. He sneeze loudly, and tripping, rolling a bit. He got to his paws, laughing. "Sunning Stones sounds great," ~~ Sparrowkit and Morningkit hunkered down, their eyes wide, listening intently to the she-cat. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 11:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I had to travel outside of our territory to acquire help for a battle we were fighting against many badgers. I was alone, and as most lone Clan members, the husky Dee decided to try and fight me. I was in a rush, and I didn't have time to fight her," Leafsky reminisced. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Greypool rolled on her back inside the nursery, letting out a lazy mew as she pawed and the air.. ~ Doveclaw sat in the middle of camp and looked around at all the cats. Her tail flicking side to side as she was lost deep in though. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ---- "Wow! What did you do? Did you have to fight her, or did you get away?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:38, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Smallpetal leapt onto one of the stones, Lionheart quickly following. Their fur was already dry, but Smallpetal figured there was no harm in staying since they were already there. "Where do you want to try and hunt?" Slypanther asked, leading the way out of camp. -- 06:03, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we try at the roots of the Great Oak?" she suggested. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good idea. I don't think anyone's hunted there yet," Slypanther hopping over a small puddle. -- 23:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Jayfrost and Slypanther neared the tree, the she-cat glimpsed a squirrel at its base, and immediately pounced upon it. [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 23:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowstream looked around. She was meeting Brambleheart now, and she hoped no one was watching. ~~ Deerclaw stood up and went out of camp to check borders and hunt. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 22:48, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay, so, rule is.. No more falling." Lionheart laughed. ~~ "I think she got away," Sparrowkit said, matter-of-factly. "I bet she had to fight, and won!" Morningkit squeaked. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 23:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Actually, Morningkit is correct," Leafsky told them. "I had to fight. It wasn't easy at all, let me tell you. Dee may be large and a little clumsy, but she's very clever. She nearly bit my throat out when she had me pinned down, but luckily I squirmed out from under her and gave her a good whack to her head that must have addled her brains." Ember What does the fox say? 04:43, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Doveclaw let out a small purr as Greypool walked over with her kits. Ebonykit bounced around the deputies paws happily. Flareleaf padded into camp with leaves in her mouth. ☆ My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations ☆ ----